Deities
NOTE: For now, this page will be small as hell. It's just for memory right now. Creation and Destruction The two prime gods, Lady Creation, the one who made all, and Lord Destruction, the one who will destroy all. Neither of these two are worshipped, from how chaotic Lord Destruction is, and how humble Lady Creation is. Major Deities Good Deities The current seven major good deities symbolize Conquest, War, Famine, Death, Pestilence, Joy, and Chaos. Conquest Alizor, the god of Conquest, Healing, and Justice. He is symbolized by a white arrow with a cross at the tip, and looks like a white-hooded man, with radiant armor, wielding a glowing white longbow. His personality is like that one uncle who gives free candy to his nieces and nephews. War Feylia, the goddess of War, Execution, and Blood. She is symbolized by a blade piercing a skull, and looks like a woman in completely black armor, with red horns, wielding a black and red greatsword. Her personality is similar to a school bully: Angry, eager to fight, and eager to flee. Famine Habren, the god of Famine, Fear, and Food. He is symbolized by a half-rotted apple surrounded by a black snake, and looks like a blue lich in dark blue and gold robes, with a black snake coming out of his right eye socket, wielding a golden mace. The snake is the minor god of luck, Chance. Habren's personality is cold and uncaring, while Chance's is like a gambler. Death Mortis, the god of Death, Mercy, and History. He is symbolized by a scythe, and looks like a black scarecrow in a black robe and hood, wielding a scythe with one hundred blades. His personality is absolute fairness, with him not treating one person better than another for what he deems to be pointless reasons. (e.g. if you're a follower/worshipper of him, you'll get better treatment, but if you're an innocent child that didn't worship him, he'll treat you the same as how he'd treat a mercenary who didn't worship him.) Pestilence Kurmor, the god of Pestilence, Pain, and Freedom. He is symbolized by a green crow, and looks like a humanoid green-ish crow, in a business suit, with a hat that's ripped and dirty, wielding a green crow's head-topped cane. His personality is prideful, vengeful, and charismatic. Joy Lykkia, the goddess of Joy, Beauty, and Protection. She is symbolized by a yellow flower, and looks like a blonde haired woman, in a white dress, wielding a long yellow staff. Her personality is kind, caring, but if pushed far enough she has a tendency to blow people up with magic. Chaos Presto, the god of Chaos, Entertainment, and Thieves. He is symbolized by a black and white circle, and looks like a jester, with one half of his body black, the other white, wielding a throwing knife and a playing card. His personality is one half complete psycho, one half intelligent, so what he says one hour ago might not be valid the next hour. Evil Deities There is currently 3 evil major deities, and this is subject to change, later. Magic Count Nebulae, the Duke of Magic, Agriculture, and Sight. He is symbolized by a book with a purple eye, and looks like a body made entirely out of vines and plants, with a glowing purple head, and a white slit in the front as an eye, with two glowing fists. His personality is cruel, calculating, and vengeful. Undeath Resurri, the Duchess of Undeath, Equality, and Second Chances. She is symbolized by a skull and crossbones on a scale, and looks like an insanely pale woman, with her bones showing through her skin, wearing a dress made entirely out of insanely thin bones, light and soft as fabric. Her personality is forgiving, quick to anger, and tomboyish. Law Gilvone, the Duke of Law, Order, and Constructs. He is symbolized by a pen and hammer, and looks like a very sharp metal golem, with steam emanating from his body, in a black suit with a red tie. His personality is cold, stuck-up, and honest. Category:Miscellaneous